


Forlorn

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Times before madness.





	Forlorn

**Author's Note:**

> "KHYML 15Min WotD v2.4"
> 
> 2004 or so? (A 15 Minute Ficlet)

There had been a point in time, before the warmth and light of the Coliseum, when everything seemed a little more hopeless. There had been a world, dark and difficult, in which Cloud had been losing everything.

At first they had had been okay, clinging together, not letting the darkness color their minds, but slowly it became more and more difficult, as even the passage of time lapsed into a blur.

That was why the warmth of the Coliseum was so alluring, so stable. Even if his purpose was little more than a time-killer, it stopped him from sinking deeper, vanishing into the place where he feared he would have to travel anyway, to finally pull Sephiroth from madness.

In a way, he felt a little betrayed, not being able to reach that point himself, instead being strung on the line, claiming something just beyond his grasp.

Cloud wanted to call to the black abyss, to the place where worlds went to die. Somewhere lost in that spiral was Sephiroth, most likely just resting and watching the scene. Fate had a funny sense of timing, not letting the moment happen yet, leaving Cloud with little more than quiet desperation.


End file.
